10 Ghost Stories
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: 10 cerita hantu akan mendongengi tidurmu saat malam. Natsu, Lucy, Sting, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Laxus, Wendy. Memiliki ceritanya masing-masing. Berani untuk membacanya saat malam hari? / Oneshoot


Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Nagisa sering mempublish cerita seram? Nagi sebenernya penakut jadi nulis cerita kaya gini cuma pengalihan rasa takut Nagi aja, dan lagi cerita ini request'an seseorang. Dengan terpaksa Nagi membuat cerita abal kaya beginian. Jadi maklumi aja ya kalo jelek. Dan setelah membaca 10 cerita dibawah jangan lupa Vote, cerita mana yang menurut kalian paling menyeramkan. Oke?

Happy reading :)

.

**Fairy Tail By Hiro Mashima**

**10 Ghost Stories by Nagisa Yuuki**

**Cast : Juvia, Sting, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jellal, Wendy, Lucy.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Mystery/Supranatural**

* * *

**Story 1**

Suatu ketika pada malam hari. Sehabis menjalani kuliah malam, Juvia terpaksa harus pulang sendirian. Kawasan gedung Universitasnya sudah terlihat gelap. Hanya ada beberapa orang Mahasiswa yang saat itu menjalani mata kuliah yang sama dengannya, tetapi dikarenakan waktu yang telah larut mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dilorong. Rumah mereka berjauhan meskipun ada yang searah, tetapi hanya Juvia yang memiliki jalur yang berbeda dari Nakama-nya yang lain.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini ya Juvia," ujar Lisanna. Gadis berambut keperakkan itu memiliki arah jalur yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Ah, ya! Hati-hati Lisanna-san, Elfman-san, dan Mira-san," ucap Juvia.

"Kami juga pamit ya, Juvia, kau berhati-hatilah," pamit Levy.

"Kalau bisa jangan lewat gedung kedokteran, sebaiknya kau lewat jalan memutar saja," saran Gajeel, kekasih Levy.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Juvia heran. Kedua pasangan love bird itu hanya saling berpandangan tetapi lekas tersenyum dan menggeleng secara kompak.

"Tak apa, itu hanya rumor yang sering beredar dikampus kita. Yah, kalau kau tidak mempercayainya tidak apa, tapi kalau kau pernah mendengarnya kau pasti tidak akan nekat melakukannya bukan?" seloroh Levy.

"Yak, kami pamit dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Gehee!" Gajeel memberikan cengiran khasnya lalu berlalu sambil merangkul bahu Levy. Dari jauh Juvia dapat mendengar senda gurau kedua pasangan kekasih itu. Seandainya Gray bisa menjemputnya mungkin dia tidak akan pulang sendirian malam ini.

"Yosh! Aku juga harus pulang," kata Juvia lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkahnya mulai bergerak perlahan secara seirama. Dengan sedikit senandungan kecil ia menuju arah gerbang depan. Satu yang tidak diingat oleh Juvia. Nasehat Gajeel dan Levy barusan saat dikoridor. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur memilih jalan ini, terlalu makan banyak waktu jika berbalik dan mengambil jalan memutar. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengabaikan nasehat itu.

Gedung kedokteran telah berada didepan matanya. Suasananya sama gelapnya dengan gedung management tempat kuliah Juvia.

Yah, sesuai dengan bayangannya, memang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gedung yang katanya diisukan angker saat malam hari.

Juvia terus menapaki langkahnya untuk melewati gedung yang cukup besar dan luas ini. Matanya melirik kearah pintu masuk gedung dan tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi baru saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah pojok gedung, Juvia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa itu? Warren-san kah?" gumamnya pelan. Dilihatnya baik-baik sosok yang tengah terduduk lesu disalah satu kursi dipojok gedung. Sekilas memang mirip Warren, penjaga gerbang kampusnya, tetapi anehnya dia terlihat berbeda. Lagipula sejak kapan Warren memiliki warna kulit sepucat itu.

Juvia terus memperhatikan sosok itu lekat. Sisi penasaran didalam dirinya mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu siapakah sosok itu. Rasa penasaran memang mengalahkan segalanya, bukan?

Terlihat gerakan dari sosok dipojok gedung itu. Kepalanya mulai terangkat dan 'dia' membalas tatapan Juvia, dan tanpa sadar malah membuat Juvia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Wajah cantik Juvia kini memancarkan aura ketakutan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Gadis itu menggigit telapak tangannya berusaha untuk meredam jeritannya sendiri. Namun, hal itu percuma, dia terlalu ketakutan hingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"G-g-gyaaaaaa!" teriaknya histeris lalu berlari dengan kecepatan lari seorang marathon. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seandainya kau berada diposisi Juvia. Pulang sendirian pada malam hari setelah menjalani kuliah malam. Lalu tanpa sadar mengambil arah yang sebelumnya telah diperingati oleh kedua sahabatmu sendiri tapi tidak kau perdulikan. Disaat kau melewati sebuah gedung gelap dan sepi, kau melihat seseorang asing yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, lalu saat ia mendongak kau langsung terkejut. Melihat sosok itu tidak memiliki mata, hidung, maupun mulut.

Yeah, that alright, RATA!

.

.

**Story 2**

Siapa yang tidak kenal playboy paling fenomenal dikampus ini. Dengan wajah yang rupawan dan body yang sixpack berisi dengan bibir merah yang sexy. Sting Euclife, yang jika ia mau dengan sekali lirik semua gadis dikampusnya akan menjerit histeris sambil menyerukan namanya.

Seperti biasa malam ini, ia sibuk menggombali penjaga perpustakaan dikampusnya, Sorano Agria. Sting yang notabene-nya memang tidak kenal kata penolakan, terus saja menggombali Sorano sampai si gadis mau memberikan nomor ponselnya bahkan berkencan dengan si raja playboy kampus.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Rogue selaku sahabat baik Sting, lekas menarik-bahkan menyeret tubuh sang don juan untuk segera pulang.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah leherku?" protes Sting dengan empat buah siku-siku disamping keningnya.

"Jika kau berhenti mengulur waktu dan mau pulang, tentu saja iya," dengus Rogue.

Sting mendecih pelan lalu merapihkan kerah kemeja belakangnya yang kusut. Pemuda berambut pirang spike itu menatap selembar kertas berisi nomor telepon yang diberikan oleh Sorano padanya. Senyumnya terpahat. Dikecupnya kertas itu dengan perasaan berbunga.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan perhatian si Sorano itu. Kau tahu kan kalau dia sangat susah ditaklukan," cengir Sting dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ya, aku tahu, jadi sudah puaskah kau tuan don juan Sabertooth University?" cibir Sting sambil memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Tidak, sebelum aku berhasil mengencaninya,"

"Oh, ayolah! Maksudku, lihat dirimu Sting, berganti pacar nyaris puluhan kali dalam seminggu. Tidak kah kau merasa bosan? Pilihlah satu dan mulai seriuslah!" komentar Rogue. Seperti biasa nasehat dari sang sahabat tidak akan sampai ditelinga Sting.

"Nah! Itu justru membosankan,"

"Kau memang maniak tuan Euclife,"

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya tuan Cheney,"

"Geez, baiklah, semoga kau tidak mendapatkan ganjaran dari perbuatanmu,"

"Akan kuingat itu," ujar Sting melengos pergi. Cengirannya masih terpahat indah.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" tahan Rogue. Sting menoleh padanya dengan tatapan seolah berkata, tentu-saja-pulang-memangnya-mau-apa-lagi?-dasar!

Rogue menghela napas lelah, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu lewat sana, baka!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sama saja kan?"

"Tidak, gedung rektorat pada malam hari sangat menakutkan kau tahu?" tolak Rogue yang mendapat tatapan mencibir dari Sting.

"Dasar penakut! Kau pikir akan ada hantu yang muncul disana?"

"Percuma saja bicara denganmu," dengus Rogue lelah.

"Jika hantunya cantik aku tidak akan takut. Kupastikan aku akan mengajaknya kencan," ucap Sting takabur.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sting! Pantang untuk berbicara takabur disini,"

"Aku serius, kau lihat saja!" Sting memahat seringainya saat melihat Rogue yang menatapnya dengan raut horor. Sahabatnya memang penakut ditambah ia percaya dengan cerita konyol yang disebarkan seseorang dikampus. Sting bukanlah pria yang mempercayai mitos atau sebagainya, dia adalah pria modern yang hanya tahu style, fashion, dan wanita tentunya.

Langkah jenjang Sting terus menapaki lorong dan berlalu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan warning dari Rogue yang menurutnya, uuh.. Tidak penting!

Dia sengaja melewati gedung rektorat yang selalu dihindari para Mahasiswa bahkan para Dosen saat dimalam hari. Dilihat dari manapun biasa saja. Sting berdecak, menertawakan kebodohan para manusia yang mempercayai cerita karangan semacam hantu.

Dan... Oh!

Ketika tak sengaja berpaling kearah gedung rektorat, Sting menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan kepala terkulai lemas. Apapun yang menyangkut soal wanita, Sting adalah rajanya. Seakan sinyal dikepalanya berdering, dia malah mendekati gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya itu. Mengabaikan warning yang bergemuruh didadanya, bahkan mengacuhkan ucapan Rogue yang kembali terngiang.

Saat hampir dekat Sting melambaikan tangannya berusaha menyapa, "Hei, nona! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begi-" kalimat itu terputus seiring dengan melebarnya bola mata Sting yang tampak terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dengan jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Gadis itu memiliki wajah pucat dengan mata melotot, bibir kebiruan dan lidah terjulur layaknya mayat yang gantung diri.

Hiiiy!

Dengan segera kakinya merespon dengan cepat daripada otaknya. Sting hendak berlari, namun sesuatu terasa mencengkram lengannya.

"Ne, bukankah kau ingin mengajakku kencan, tuan?" suara dingin dengan nada serak itu menyapa gendang telinga Sting. Melihat sosok yang menyeringai dengan raut yang menyeramkan membuat Sting membeku ditempatnya. Bibirnya gemetar. Napasnya memburu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi yang ia ingat ia sempat berteriak dengan suara parau yang bergetar.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

.

.

**Story 3**

Pernakah kalian duduk ditaman sampai larut malam hari? Jika iya, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati setelah membaca cerita ini.

Kejadian ini terjadi disekitar kawasan taman Universitas. Saat itu pemuda yang bernama Natsu Dragneel, sedang menikmati layanan Wifi sampai malam disekitar area taman Fakultas Sastra jurusan Seni Rupa.

Karena banyaknya tugas yang mengharuskannya untuk Browsing, jadilah Natsu mengerjakan makalah kampusnya ditaman sejak siang tadi. Pemuda ini memang sering lupa waktu jika menyangkut masalah tugas yang menggunung itu. Bahkan para Nakama-nya tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya ketika sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu.

Dering ponselnya memecah kesunyian serta konsentrasinya dalam berpikir. Diraihnya ponsel yang bergetar disaku celananya sambil terus menatap kearah layar laptopnya yang tengah menampilkan artikel Seni Budaya.

"Moshi-moshi.." sapanya pada si penelpon.

"Oi, flame-head! Dimana kau? Bukankah seharusnya kau membantuku mengurusi proyek pementasan seni yang akan diadakan kampus kita bulan depan?" cerca Gray dari sebrang telepon. Natsu bisa membayangkan bahwa saat ini Gray sedang merengut dengan wajah kesal.

Natsu meringis dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Aw! Sorry dude.."

"Just sorry?" dengus Gray sedikit jengkel.

"Aku juga sedang mengerjakannya Ice-brain! Jangan kau kira aku sedang bersenang-senang bersama, Luce,"

"Nah! Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu,"

"Tapi ucapanmu mengarah kesana! Tenanglah, aku tengah mempersiapkan makalah mengenai perencanaan itu, aku juga butuh sedikit referensi dari internet, dan.. oh! Aku menemukan banyak hal yang menarik!" serunya sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan lekat.

"Huh? Ngomong-ngomong sedang berada dimana kau? Aku tidak melihatmu dikampus siang ini?" tanya Gray heran.

"Aku masih dikampus, karna terlalu fokus aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah malam,"

"Apa? Dikampus? Malam-malam begini?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang tapi tunggu sampai makalahku selesai," Natsu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak lincah diatas keyboard.

"Dasar kebiasaan! Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, ini sudah hampir larut malam, dan... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kau berada ditaman dekat area Fakultas Seni Rupa?" terka Gray dari nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Baka! Kalau begitu kau harus pulang sekarang!" titah Gray dengan nada panik. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Ada apa denganmu, Gray? Seperti Ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anaknya pulang saja," ejek Natsu.

"Natsu, kau tidak tahu makanya kau harus pulang sekarang! Aku akan menceritakannya besok padamu," pinta Gray sambil berusaha membujuk Natsu untuk segera pulang.

"Huh?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah turuti saja perkataanku," suara Gray semakin panik.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar lagi dan aku akan pulang. Jaa.."

"Oi, oi, Nat-" suara Gray terputus karna Natsu telah memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia meletakkan ponselnya didalam tas dan kembali hanyut pada tugas makalahnya.

Angin malam berhembus semakin dingin dan mencekam. Disekitarnya sudah sepi dan hanya Natsu yang masih stay ditaman itu tanpa tahu apapun mengenai cerita yang telah beredar.

Sejak sore hari para Mahasiswa dikampusnya cenderung menghindari taman ini ketika mulai beranjak malam. Bukan karna adanya penjahat atau pembegal yang sedang marak diberitakan oleh surat kabar dan televisi, namun sesuatu yang menurut sebagian orang hanya cerita karangan semata.

Sebagian Mahasiswa dan Dosen sudah pernah membuktikannya dan kabar yang beredar bukanlah isapan jempol semata.

"Kau masih disini sampai malam, apa kau tidak takut?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang Natsu.

Pemuda bersurai merah muda ini hanya terpaku pada layar laptopnya dan menjawab tanpa berbalik kebelakang.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Ia kembali hanyut pada proses membuatan makalah dan sesekali terlihat berpikir.

"Pulanglah sudah malam," kata suara asing itu lagi.

"Em, sebentar lagi," sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Bahkan Natsu tidak menyadari bahwa keadaan ditaman itu semakin sunyi. Suasana yang sempat terasa dingin mendadak terasa panas dan semakin mencekam. Ia tidak memperdulikannya atau bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Lelaki misterius itu masih berdiri diam dibelakangnya tanpa disadari oleh Natsu. Tepat saat Natsu hendak mencatat, pulpen yang berada dalam genggamannya terjatuh lalu terguling kearah belakang. Terpaksa ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk memungut benda bertinta itu diatas tanah. Tapi baru saja Natsu membungkuk dan menyentuh ujung pulpen itu. Udara disekitar wajahnya mendadak berhenti membuat ia kesulitan untuk menghirupnya. Panas dingin mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan terburu ia merapihkan pekerjaannya dan memasukan semua barang-barangnya kedalam ransel. Keinginannya untuk pulang dan tidur mendadak terasa kuat. Padahal sebelumnya ia enggan untuk kembali sebelum tugas yang dikerjakannya selesai. Hampir saja ia melangkah, sebuah suara yang sama menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Kau mau pulang karena sudah malam, apa karena sudah tahu?"

Kali ini ia terpaku, tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Suara itu semakin membuat kekuatannya melemah lalu merinding dengan hebatnya. Ia bisa merasakan sosok itu menyeringai kearahnya.

Natsu menelan bulat-bulat salivanya. Ketakutannya telah mencapai batas Finale. Ia yang sering dikatakan jenius dan pemberani pada malam ini merasa sangat bodoh dan pengecut. Setelah susah payah menguatkan dirinya untuk bergerak, akhirnya ia mendapatkan kekuatan serta keberaniannya kembali. Dengan sekuat tenaga Natsu berlari meninggalkan area taman yang telah digaungi oleh suara tawa yang menakutkan seseorang.

Kalimat terakhir itu kembali terngiang ditambah suara tawa menakutkan yang seolah tak mau pergi.

_"Kau mau pulang karena sudah malam, apa karena sudah tahu?"_

Ia menelan ludahnya dengan terbata-bata. Tentu saja ia pulang karna faktor pertanyaan yang kedua.

Mengapa?

Bayangkan saja sendiri, saat kau menunduk untuk mengambil pulpenmu yang terjatuh ditanah. Secara tidak sengaja kau melihat sosok yang berdiri dibelakang sejak tadi terus mengawasimu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Natsu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyelesaikan makalahnya, akan tetapi kondisi tubuh sipemilik suara asing itu yang hanya melayang sebatas perut keatas tanpa kaki.

Hiiiyy...

Menakutkan!

Dengan ini Natsu tak akan mau lagi berada ditaman sampai malam hari. Sudah cukup pengalaman menakutkannya pada malam ini. Apapun yang akan disampaikan Gray padanya. Ia yakin pasti mengenai soal ini, dan ia sama sekali tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

.

.

**Story 4**

Malam jum'at adalah malam yang sering dikatakan mencekam pada sebagian orang. Banyak roh halus yang bergentayangan pada malam itu. Tapi rupanya bukan hanya roh halus yang suka bergentayangan pada malam hari. Pemuda dengan surai pirang ini juga sangat suka menjelajah malam.

Laxus Dreyar, preman yang paling terkenal brutal dan kejam. Suka menindas bahkan merampok para pengendara saat malam hari.

Sekarang ia telah menyusun rencana untuk merampok Mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri didepan Fakultas Geografi seorang diri.

Malam-malam begini jika ditelaah sangat aneh sekali ada Mahasiswa yang masih berada dilingkungan kampus pada jam-jam segini. Sayangnya Laxus tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah barang berharga yang ada didalam tas ranselnya yang kelihatan besar.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ia tahu kalau yang ada didalam tas ransel orang itu adalah barang berharga. Setahu dirinya yang berkuliah disana rata-rata adalah keluarga kaya raya. Fakultas itu sendiri termasuk dalam golongan Universitas terbesar di Fiore. Jadi sudah bisa dibayangkan sendiri kan?

"Mangsa besar!" serunya senang. Senyuman liciknya terkembang membuat teman satu genknya mengernyit heran.

"Kau yakin ingin merampoknya?" tanya pria disebelahnya, Bickslow.

"Yeah, kali ini aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, dia hanya Mahasiswa biasa, dan juga dia sendirian,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengincar mangsa lain bersama Freed," tukas Bickslow seraya berlalu dengan motornya.

Laxus memandangi kepergian kawannya sejenak lalu kembali fokus pada mangsa buruannya. Dilihatnya orang itu masih saja berdiri ditempatnya sambil memeluk ransel yang lumayan besar. Seketika seringainya terkembang bebas.

Orang bodoh macam apa yang berdiri diam didepan Fakultas tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu jemputan. Ya.. Bisa jadi. Tapi tetap saja Laxus menganggap orang itu sangat bodoh.

Distarternya motor milik Laxus dan mulai melaju pelan kearah pemuda itu. Saat hendak mendekat ia menekan gas motornya dengan kecepatan penuh lalu merebus tas bawaan si Mahasiswa dengan gerakan cepat. Seringainya semakin melebar. Tapi... Aneh! Kenapa orang itu tidak berteriak?

Dari kaca spion motornya ia masih bisa melihat orang itu diam ditempatnya. Nah! Dia benar-benar orang yang bodoh kan? Atau-

"Hei, bung, yang kau ambil itu bukan tasku," kata sebuah suara yang entah berasal dari mana. Laxus mengerlingkan pandangannya tapi tak melihat siapapun. Sebelah tangannya masih menyetir motor dan sebelahnya lagi sedang menjinjing hasil rampokan. Dan... Laxus meneliti apa yang ia rampok. Lalu suara itu kembali terdengar, "Melainkan kepalaku." seringai yang jauh lebih menakutkan terekam dalam lensa matanya.

Laxus terhenyak dengan bibir membeku. Matanya melotor dengan lebarnya.

-atau yang ia rampok bukanlah manusia. Melainkan hantu.

Kalimat itu tersambung dengan sendirinya. Kini Laxus tengah menjerit keras-keras sambil melempar benda bulat yang diyakini sebagai seonggok kepala tanpa tubuh kesembarang arah. Kepala yang terlempar itu mulai terbang mendekat kearah Laxus dengan wajahnya yang menakutkan. Tanpa disadarinya tubuh yang masih mematung didepan Fakultas Geografi perlahan menghilang tersapu oleh desiran angin malam yang mencekam.

.

.

**Story 5**

Pernahkah kalian kembali keruang kelas saat malam hari untuk mengambil suatu barang yang tertinggal? Nah! Gray Fullbuster punya ceritanya sendiri.

Malam itu Gray menuju kearah ruang laboratorium untuk mengambil jas almamater sebagai keperluannya untuk menjalani ujian besok hari. Sebelumnya ia meminta Natsu dan Jellal untuk menemaninya, namun sayang kedua sahabatnya tidak bisa menemani dikarenakan harus belajar untuk ujian besok. Jadilah ia pergi ke Fakultas Kedokteran seorang diri.

Saat dilorong ia bertemu dengan salah satu penjaga Universitas yang sedang berpatroli. Setelah mengutarakan maksud tujuannya, akhirnya pria paruh baya itu mengantar Gray keruang lab untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Maaf, jika saya merepotkan anda, tapi tanpa jas almamater itu saya tidak diperbolehkan memasuki ruang ujian," ungkap Gray sedikit tak enak hati.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sambil terus menyorotkan lampu senter pada jalan didepannya, "Tak apa, justru saya salut kau sangat berani datang ke kampus pada malam hari, padahal besok pagi kan masih sempat,"

"Ah, tidak. Besok aku takkan sempat. Karna ujian itu dilakukan pada jam tujuh pagi, dan lagi saya harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk menjalani ujian itu,"

"Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik?" tanya pria itu. Gray mengulum senyumannya.

"Tidak juga. Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu yakin bisa menjawab soal-soal ujian itu dengan baik. Lagipula aku bukanlah termasuk dalam kategori Mahasiswa pandai," sahut Gray merendah.

"Ah, kalau kau mau aku bisa memberikan kunci jawaban soal ujian itu padamu,"

Gray menautkan sebelah alisnya. Ujian ini memang sangat penting untuknya. Dilihatnya pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku note kecil lalu menyobek salah satu halamannya dan memberikannya pada Gray.

"Nah, kau buktikan saja kebenaran jawaban soal ini besok," kata si pria. Gray hanya menerimanya dengan pandangan ragu. Yah, ia memang tidak mempercayainya tapi akan ia cari tahu besok.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Um.. Kita telah sampai didepan ruang lap, aku akan segera kembali," Gray berlari masuk kedalam ruang lab dibantu dengan pencahayaan senter yang diarahkan oleh pria tua itu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Gray kemudian kembali dengan masih ditemani oleh pria itu kedepan gerbang.

Keesokan harinya. Ujian tengah berlangsung dengan sangat khusyuk. Gray teringat dengan kertas kunci jawaban yang diberikan oleh pria tua tadi malam. Ia pun meraih kertas yang terselip disaku celananya lalu mencocokannya dengan beberapa jawaban yang telah ia isi. Hasilnya sama persis. Pria itu ternyata memang mengetahui kunci jawaban soal ujian ini.

Entah dapat bisikan dari mana. Akhirnya Gray memutuskan untuk menyalin semua jawaban itu dikertas ujiannya. Bocoran itu hanya sampai 49 soal. Aneh sekali.. Atau jangan-jangan pria itu lupa menulis jawaban yang ke 50. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah untuk Gray. Toh cuma menjawab 1, benar atau tidaknya tak masalah.

Jarinya mulai membalik halaman pertanyaan untuk menemui soal 50. Dan disaat itulah pertama kalinya Gray lupa caranya bernapas. Bahkan ia tidak mampu berpikir. Seolah jaringan otaknya telah terganggu oleh semacam virus yang membuatnya bergerak lambat.

Betapa kagetnya Gray ketika di soal ke-50 dipasang foto sosok kadaver (mayat) dengan wajah pria tua yang semalam baru saja memberikan bocoran jawaban ujian untuknya.

Percayakah kalian bahwa mayat bisa memberitahu kunci jawaban ujian?

.

.

**Story 6**

Erza seorang pemain drama teater andalan dikampusnya, akan memerankan sebuah peran yang menurutnya lumayan sulit. Dia yang biasanya memerankan sosok enerjik dan penuh aksi, mau tak mau harus memerankan sosok seorang Juliette.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuknya. Erza sesungguh sangat menyukai tantangan. Jadi dia berlatih sepanjang hari hanya untuk memperdalam karakter yang akan ia perankan.

Hari ini pun ia sampai rela berlatih bersama beberapa orang temannya sampai larut malam. Tapi karna teman-temannya sudah kelelahan, jadilah Erza yang masih berlatih diruang teater sampai sekarang. Sementara pemain yang lain sudah tertidur pulas diruang sebelah.

Sambil membaca dan menghapalkan naskah, Erza juga mengingat gerakan dansa singkat yang akan ia peragakan bersama Jellal. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil ia mulai melangkah kesana kemari mengikuti alunan nada yang mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Lalu berhenti saat melihat seseorang tengah memandangnya intens.

"Siapa kau? Apakah kau bagian dari kelompok drama?" tanya Erza ramah. Namun sosok itu hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu berdiri dipojok ruangan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping meja, "Mau ikut berlatih?" dilihatnya sosok itu menggeleng, "Baiklah," dan kembali membaca naskah sambil memperagakannya.

Sampailah pada bagian dimana Juliette itu harus mati. Erza mengambil sebuah belati yang didesain khusus untuk teater, yang kalau ditusukan akan masuk kedalam gagang. Jadi bisa terlihat seperti tertusuk sungguhan.

"Oh, Romeo dengan ini aku akan menyusulmu ke surga," ucap Erza dramatis memperagakan apa yang tertulis didalam lembaran naskah tebal itu. Ditancapkannya belati itu pada jantungnya lalu pura-pura terjatuh seolah ia telah mati.

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari pojok ruangan itu. Erza melirik gadis itu tengah menertawainya.

"Ada apa? Apakah aktingku tidak terlihat meyakinkan?" tanyanya heran. Jujur ini memang pertama kalinya ia memerankan karakter melankolis seperti ini.

"Kau kan tidak mati," kata suara itu. Masih memandangi wajah Erza lekat.

"Ya memang, kan ini hanya akting," sahut Erza, "Kau mau mencobanya?" tawarnya kemudian.

Gadis itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mati,"

"Kenapa?" kernyitan terlihat jelas didahi Erza.

"Ya, karna aku memang sudah mati," Gadis itu kembali cekikikan membuat Erza melongo dengan wajah tak mengerti. Namun, seolah menjawab kebingungan yang ditampilkan oleh Erza. Gadis itu mulai melayang sambil terus cekikikan.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mati karna aku sudah mati." suara gadis itu menggelegar lalu tertawa dengan sangat keras sebelum menembus jendela yang saat itu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Erza yang terbengong dengan sorot wajah yang, Eum... Tidak dapat tergambarkan. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Erza ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**Story 7**

Levy adalah gadis pecinta buku dikampusnya. Setiap hari saat tidak ada jam perkuliahan dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan. Membaca semua buku yang dilihatnya menarik. Dari mulai, artikel, buku pelajaran, bahkan sampai novel pun tak luput dari minatnya. Jelasnya ia menyukai semua jenis buku.

Sore itu dia berkutat pada buku tebal yang menjelaskan tentang silsilah kuno kerajaan. Sampai ia lupa waktu dan hari beranjak senja. Langit telah tampak gelap dan hanya dialah yang saat itu masih ada di perpustakaan Fakultas Farmasi. Karna perpustakaan yang ada disini lebih lengkap dari perpustakaan yang ada di Fakultas bahasa.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, sesuatu terasa menyentuh kepalanya. Levy mengusap kepalanya sejenak dan kembali membaca. Kali ini sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal mengenal punggungnya.

Siapapun pasti kesal jika kegiatannya diganggu, dan Levy berniat memarahi orang yang telah menjahilinya. Tetapi suasana diperpustakaan sangat sepi. Nyaris ia tidak bisa melihat sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik rak-rak buku yang saling berjejer rapi disana.

"Hei, jangan mengangguku!" sentak Levy lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Kali ini sunyi tidak ada gangguan. Disaat Levy merasa penganggunya sudah berhenti ternyata keusilan itu kembali mengganggunya.

Brak!

Kursi-kursi yang ada disampingnya mendadak jatuh dengan sendirinya. Kali ini Levy benar-benar kesal. Tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan oleh orang itu sehingga kursi itu bisa terjatuh sedemikian kerasnya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan bersembunyi, tunjukkan dirimu! Kau sudah mengganggu waktu membacaku, kau tahu?!" bentaknya dengan suara keras. Ditutupnya buku bacaannya kuat-kuat. Levy bisa melihat sosok itu bersembunyi diantara rak, "Brengsek!" dengusnya lalu bermaksud menghampiri orang yang telah mengganggu aktifitas membacanya. Tapi, baru saja Levy melangkah, sesuatu seperti menarik pergelangan kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Hidungnya mencium lantai dengan keras. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan diwajahnya. Niat hati ingin membentak namun apa daya jiwa tak sampai. Keberanian Levy menguap entah kemana. Lantas ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sambil berlari kearah luar perpustakaan.

"Ada apa berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang sangat dikenali Levy dari balik pintu perpustakaan.

"Gajeel! Ada yang menarik kakiku disana, wajahnya menyeramkan! Aku takut!" rengeknya sambil memeluk Gajeel erat.

"Keh, dasar penakut!" hardiknya.

"Tapi sosok itu sangat menakutkan," isaknya dengan tubuh gemetar dalam pelukan Gajeel.

"Oh ya? Apakah sosoknya seperti ini?" katanya dengan nada suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Levy terdiam sejenak. Hatinya kembali menciut dan merasa takut. Tapi pelan-pelan ia mendongakkan wajahnya, dan kali ini jeritannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Levy ambruk ditempatnya. Sosok yang dikiranya Gajeel itu ternyata tidak memiliki rongga mata dan dipenuhi dengan kucuran darah berbau anyir seperti yang dilihatnya dikolong meja perpustakaan.

.

.

**Story 8**

Sekelompok pemuda yang tergabung dalam sebuah band di kampusnya baru saja selesai berlatih diruang musik, dan hendak untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Sebelumnya mereka berdiskusi sebentar sambil memperhatikan petugas kebersihan yang sibuk mengunci ruang kelas termasuk ruangan musik yang baru saja mereka pakai.

"Besok seperti biasa, kita akan berkumpul dikampus jam 2 siang," kata Zeref.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, besok siang aku ada mini tes," ungkap Jellal.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Baiklah, sehabis kau menjalani tes saja temui kami diruang musik, oke?" ucap Zeref sambil mengacungkan bro fist-nya pada Jellal.

Jellal tersenyum sambil membalas tinju tangan Zeref, "Oke,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, aku harus menemani Mavis mengerjakan tugasnya malam ini," pamit Zeref lalu menstarter motor matic miliknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Jellal melambaikan tangannya melihat Zeref yang melesat dari parkiran kampus mereka.

Tinggallah dia seorang diri disana. Diparkiran juga hanya tersisa motor miliknya. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang duluan sebelum dirinya dan Zeref. Yah, malam ini memang melelahkan dan Jellal sudah tak sabar merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur empuknya.

Mula-mula ia menaiki jok motornya lalu menekan starter. Ekor matanya sempat melirik kearah ruang kelas yang telah sepi dan gelap. Dan ia merasa heran. Kenapa masih ada Siswi yang berada didalam sana pada jam malam seperti ini. Siswi itu hanya berdiri didepan jendela bagian dalam dan menatap kearah Jellal diparkiran.

Sambil memakai helmnya Jellal kembali mengingat-ingat. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Lalu teringat dengan sesuatu sambil memaki dirinya dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang Siswi didalam kelas, jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat petugas kebersihan mengunci semua pintu rapat-rapat.

Jellal kembali memandang ketempat dimana gadis itu terlihat dan tiba-tiba ia mematung, saat ia tahu bahwa ruangan itu adalah ruangan musik yang ia ketahui tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang memasukinya selain dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Lalu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

.

.

**Story 9**

Desiran angin yang terasa menusuk kulit hingga tulang benar-benar menyurutkan langkah Wendy. Kalau bukan karna kerja kelompok dirumah temannya yang membuatnya pulang selarut ini, sudah jelas Wendy takkan pernah mau.

Sialnya dia harus melewati jalanan yang sepi dan gelap. Saat siang banyak sekali kendaraan yang lewat tapi kenapa saat malam bisa sesepi ini. Diliriknya jam yang ada dilengan kirinya masih jam 8 malam. Tidak terlalu malam.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk minta dijemput kakaknya. Semoga orang yang dimaksud sedang tidak sibuk dan sudah pulang dari kampusnya.

Wendy mengutak-atik layar touchscreen ponselnya lalu meletakkannya didepan telinga. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai panggilannya tersambung.

"Hallo... Ada apa Wendy?" tanya suara dari sebrang sana.

"Natsu-nii bisa jemput aku sekarang?" pintanya dengan nada manja.

"Kau dimana?"

"Um.. Etoo.." Wendy mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan menemukan sebuah papan penunjuk jalan, "Vanila Street. Iya itu nama jalannya, dan aku ada tepat didepan penunjuk jalan,"

"Yasudah, tunggu aku disana, jangan kemana-mana," titahnya lalu menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Natsu, Wendy memutuskan untuk mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya. Tentu saja menggunakan headset agar cuma dia yang bisa mendengarnya.

Alunan lagu mulai terdengar, dan menghanyutkan Wendy dalam nyanyiannya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama serta bibir yang melantunkan lagu dengan suara pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Meskipun ia sendirian tapi entah mengapa rasanya ada yang memperhatikan. Perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman tapi masa bodoh, dia tidak menperdulikannya.

Saat alunan lagu dalam ponselnya berhenti sebuah suara nyaring mengagetkan diri Wendy, hingga membuatnya terpekik lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah pohon besar yang kelihatan sangat angker. Pohon itu dikelilingi kabut putih lalu perlahan memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita yang sedang bersenandung sambil memainkan helaian panjang rambutnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak diatas dahan pohon yang tertutupi kain putih panjang yang dikenakannya.

Tubuh Wendy menegang. Bibirnya bergetar dengan degupan jantungnya yang terpompa cepat. Nafasnya naik-turun terlihat tak beraturan. Hampir saja ia menangis ditempatnya saking takutnya.

Ia lupa, teman satu kelompoknya sempat memperingati untuk tidak melewati pohon besar yang ada diujung jalan. Yang mungkin dimaksud temannya adalah pohon yang ada disamping Wendy.

Setitik airmata mulai terlihat disudut mata Wendy dengan isakan tangisnya yang perlahan terdengar. Tak perduli ada orang yang mendengarnya atau tidak. Kenyataannya dia hanya sendirian disini.

Dan... Ugh!

Rasanya dia sungguh-sungguh mau pingsan saat ini. Wanita itu menampakan wajahnya yang pucat tanpa warna dengan mata yang memancarkan aura merah lalu dikelilingi lingkaran hitam dikedua bola matanya, sosok itu menatapnya dingin lalu memperlihatkan cengirannya yang ternyata menyembunyikan taring. Uh... Sungguh menakutkan!

"Onii-chaaaannn!" jerit Wendy kemudian sambil berlari tak tentu arah. Lampu sorot kendaraan terasa menyilaukan pandangannya dan nyaris membuat dirinya tertabrak.

"Wendy? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti orang gila? Bukannya sudah kukatakan untuk diam ditempatmu dan menu-"

"Hwaaaa!" Wendy tiba-tiba menangis dan menghambur dalam pelukan kakaknya. Natsu hanya menatapnya heran tapi juga panik takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap adiknya.

"Sshh.. Ada apa?" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan tangisan Wendy.

"Aku lihat, Sa-sadako... Huhuhu... Takut.. Onii-chan.." jawabnya disela-sela isakan tangisnya yang semakin sesegukan.

"Eh? Sadako? Mungkin kau salah lihat bayanganmu sendiri dan mengiranya sebagai Sadako, Wendy," hibur Natsu berusaha menghentikan tangis adiknya.

Wendy melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya, "Aku... Aku... Hueeeee..." dan kemudian kembali menangis.

"Aih! Sudah-sudah.. Kita pulang, Oke?" Natsu menarik Wendy untuk menaiki jok belakang lalu melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan kawasan mencekam itu. Wendy memeluk pinggang Natsu dengan sangat erat saat matanya kembali menangkap sosok wanita itu yang tengah berdiri dimana ia tadi menangis dipelukan kakaknya. Dan Wendy hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggung Natsu saat melihat sosok itu kembali menyeringai.

.

.

**Story 10**

Disebuah asrama perempuan Fakultas Seni Sastra. Dua orang gadis tengah bergosip ria dikamarnya. Tidak mengindahkan waktu yang sudah menunjukan nyaris jam 12 tengah malam.

Lucy Heartfilia, Mahasiswi yang menyukai segala jenis fashion dan buku, terlihat sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan kamar satu asramanya, Yukino Agria. Diiringi dengan tawa yang cukup manis disela-sela obrolannya.

"Kau tahu Lucy? Seandainya Rogue bisa sedikit Humoris seperti Natsu, mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi orang yang kaku," tanggap Yukino saat mendengar cerita lucu Lucy mengenai Natsu, kekasihnya.

"Tapi, Yukino, Rogue itu juga manis meskipun ia jarang tertawa,"

"Ya, benar.. Sampai-sampai aku nyaris tidak melihatnya tertawa," protes Yukino yang langsung menekuk masam wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kadang aku juga sering kesal dengan Natsu yang tidak bisa serius seperti Rogue. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan serta kekurangannya sendiri, bukan?"

"Yah, kurasa kau benar," Yukino tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Ne, ne, pernah dengar tidak? Katanya asrama puteri saat malam hari itu menyeramkan,"

Yukino mengerutkan dahinya. Dia yang semula memasang senyuman mendadak menatap Lucy penasaran.

"Menyeramkan?"

"Ya, konon katanya dulu ada penghuni asrama yang meninggal karna kecelakaan kereta api. Jenasahnya sungguh mengenaskan terbelah menjadi dua bagian," Lucy bercerita dengan nada serius tak menghiraukan raut Yukino yang sudah menegang.

"La-lalu?"

"Lalu.. Setelah pemakamamnya, setiap malam pintu kamar asrama diketuk satu persatu. Dan ketika mereka membukanya.." Lucy memberi jeda sejenak pada ceritanya. Degupan jantung Yukino serasa melompat-lompat. Bulu remangnya telah berdiri tegak, "Ketika membukanya ternyata hantu si gadislah yang ada didepan pintu kamar itu."

"Ko-kowai.."

"Yah, tapi itu hanya cerita yang tidak tahu kebenarannya. Mungkin sejenis mitos," Kini raut Lucy kembali rileks seperti biasanya tidak memperlihatkan aksen seram atau mencekam lagi.

"Syukurlah.. Menakutkan sekali jika benar-benar terjadi," Yukino menghela napas lega. Cerita Lucy benar-benar menakutkan. Dan bodohnya dia sempat mempercayai mitos yang belum tentu terbukti kebenarannya.

Tak lama kedua gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy dari dalam. Jujur jantungnya sempat berdegup tak karuan mendengar ketukan pintu tengah malam begini. Apa lagi ia sempat menceritakan cerita seram yang sempat beredar di asrama puteri yang ditinggalinya.

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari luar sana, "Aku Siswi sebelah," jawab orang itu.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Lucy dari dalam kamarnya bersama Yukino. Setidaknya dengan jawaban itu perasaannya mulai sedikit tenang. Tapi Lucy sempat menertawai dirinya karna mengira sosok yang ada didepan pintu kamar asramanya adalah hantu. Jelas-jelas orang itu bilang dia siswi sebelah kamarnya.

Lucy kemudian melangkah menuju kedepan pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintunya, betapa kaget dan takutnya dia bahwa sosok yang mengetuk pintu itu ternyata bukan siswi yang berada dikamar sebelah tetapi maksudnya hanya badannya yang sebelah. Oh, dan detik itu juga suara jeritan membahana dikawasan asrama putri, Fakultas Seni Sastra itu menggemparkan para penghuni asrama lainnya.

Masih beranikah kalian bergosip ditengah malam? Bisa jadi Siswi sebelah akan mendatangi kamarmu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Yahoo jangan pasang tampang kaya gitu dong setelah membaca fic ini. Ini cuma karangan karna pernah denger beberapa cerita hantu yang beredar. Benar atau tidaknya mungkin kalian ingin mengeceknya. Silahkan! *smirk

Ohya, menurut kalian dari 10 cerita yang saya tulis, cerita siapa yang paling seram? Dan apa alasannya? Ayo Vote untuk seru-seruan aja kok :)


End file.
